


Thief in the Night

by GravityUniverse115



Series: SU has destroyed my life for the better [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Archery, Bows & Arrows, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Meant To Be, Meant for Each Other, Robbery, Robin Hood - Freeform, Robin Hood AU, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Steven Universe Future, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUniverse115/pseuds/GravityUniverse115
Summary: A Connverse Robin Hood AU oneshot
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: SU has destroyed my life for the better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Thief in the Night

Legend has it that there's a mysterious man who steals for the public. Giving back to the kind citizens of Beach City. He owed them a great debt. But those are just rumors, nothing more. No one has ever actually seen this elusive person. Except on one faithful day

In a summer afternoon when this disappearing thief was making his usual round, he caught someone else zooming past him in the forrest. He paused for a moment and readied his bow and arrow. He quietly looked around him and stood in a fighting stance. The thief was ready for anything. His eyes darted all over, searching in the trees for the other person. "I know you're there. Show yourself!" He shouted

This mysterious other person waited for the right moment. The perfect opening to strike. Suddenly when he wasn't looking, the person jumped down behind him and was ready to steal his food. He was able to sense the presence rather quickly. In an instant, he spun around and pointed his arrow directly in their face. The other person stopped dead in their tracks with a blank expression on their face. There was an intense stare-off between the two. "State your business...thief." The person was wearing a dark green hood with a cape, black gloves, and black leggings 

"Who are you calling a thief? You're the one that steals money." The other person retorted

"Yeah, to give to the poor. You're just stealing my food."

They scanned the man from head to toe and placed a hand on their hip. "What's your name, Mr big-shot?

"Steven. You?"

"Connie." They pulled down their hood to reveal that they were a girl. Her skin was a dark hazelnut color and she had long black hair

Steven smirked and put down his weapon. He contemplated for a moment before making a decision. "Maybe you can help me with something. Can you fight?"

Connie pulled a sword out from the scabbard on her hip and pointed it at Steven's neck. "What do you think?"

"Then let's see what you've got." He said in a sly tone

The two backed up and got in a fighting stance. Suddenly Connie charged at him at full speed. Thinking quick on his feet, Steven shot arrows at rapid fire. Cutting through the air like lightning. Connie of course dodged them all. She ducked and weaved like a bird soaring through the air. Then she jumped in the air and attempted to strike straight down. Steven ducked down and quickly grabbed his shield, blocking Connie's attack from overhead. Connie backflipped and continued to clash with him

Steven attempted to roll away to get a better angle for shooting. Connie blocked the arrow and swung from tree to tree. Steven soon lost sight of her and desperately tried to search the area. Out of nowhere, Connie came crashing down on him. She tackled him and pinned him to the ground. She smirked and put her sword away, relishing in her victory 

Steven loved that she was able to beat him. He respected that. "Not bad." He smiled at her

Connie bent down and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're not too bad yourself, boy." She stepped off him and started walking away. "So, what's this job you need help with?"

Steven laid there frozen, blushing. The kiss put his body in a state of shock. No one has ever kissed him like that before. It was a nice change of pace. He could get used to this. He shook his head to snap himself out of his daze and cleared his throat. He began to stand up and run after her. "Why don't I just show you."


End file.
